


Unexpected Results

by Reaping



Series: Artsy April [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Light Angst, M/M, allison is alive, canon divergent during season 3b, lydia is never kidnapped by the nogitsune, transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaping/pseuds/Reaping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April 10th Prompt: Transformations</p><p>The light stabs at his eyes, needle sharp and vicious, when he finally wakes.</p><p><b>A/N:</b> There is a possibility this fic will be the start of a new series at some point. If so, I will add a second "chapter" to link to the next part and join this to a second series link at that time. If you are interested in reading further in this series, I suggest subscribing to this fic temporarily so you get the notice when it gets expanded, at which point you could follow the new series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is canon compliant through Season 3b, Episode 21. It diverges during episode 22 (De-Void). 
> 
> The pack referenced is: Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, Kira Yukimura, Allison Argent, Isaac Lahey, Malia Tate, and Lydia Martin. I did not tag everyone because only some of them are actually mentioned by name. No relationships are mentioned in this. 
> 
> And for this series' standard notes:
> 
> I'm doing a lovely challenge with some friends called Artsy April. They'll be doing art, but since I cannot draw or paint or sculpt or do basically anything art-related to save my life, I'm doing a daily fic. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If I missed tags let me know. Concrit is always welcome and appreciated.

The world comes back in flashes, too bright light, a cacophony of noise and scents. Someone is screaming, voice raw and scratchy. It goes on for hours, for days, battering at him. He thinks it’s never going to end, whatever this is. Maybe it’s hell. It’s no less than he’d deserve, after everything. It’s a coherent thought, the first he’s had. It lasts for seconds, the ability to parse anything out of the jumbled mess in his head, and then it’s subsumed by the fire racing through his veins. The screaming starts up again, a distant thought that maybe _he’s_ the one screaming, lost to the flames consuming him before blessed darkness rushes in and smothers it all.

The light stabs at his eyes, needle sharp and vicious, when he finally wakes. He blinks rapidly, vision clearing up as he adjusts. His limbs feel wrong when he moves, body graceful in a way it never was before. Hysterical laughter bubbles up and out of his throat before he can catch it, trap it back, head swinging to the side at the rush of footsteps coming towards him, a strange pounding running counterpoint to them as the door he’s staring at flies open, the clang of metal on metal echoing in the small room.

“Stiles?” Strong hands are on his skin, twisting his head from side to side, running along his flanks, fire trailing in their wake. More laughter, maybe he’s finally lost his mind; it feels that way, thoughts jumbled up.

“Am I a vampire? Oh god, do I sparkle?” The hands are withdrawn, the man attached to them stepping back and away, nose wrinkling as his eyebrows scrunch down in confusion.

“Vampires aren’t real. And why would they sparkle?” His body quakes so hard he falls off the table. Ah, there’s that lack of coordination he was missing. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“You…tell…me…” His chest heaves as he pushes the words out, trying to gulp in air between laughs.

“SCOTT!” Worry swirls through the air, choking him. Oh god, if he can smell that…

“Stiles! You’re awake! Thank god. Let me get Deaton.” He’s there and gone in the span of a few seconds. Stiles works on getting himself under some semblance of control before Scott returns with the vet slash emissary. His legs shake a bit as he stands and he wonders how long it’s been since he’s done that. They steady quickly, so he thinks it may not have been too long. It takes no effort at all to lever himself back up onto the exam table, his awareness of where he must be coming in quickly now that he can actually take in his surroundings. The back room at the clinic, familiar but for the new smells, the strange clarity of details. He’s pretty sure he knows at least some of what has happened. Not all of it, but then he’d only begun to catch on to it before he was locked away in his own mind. He hears the footsteps, the heartbeats, the exhalations of air, long before anyone appears in the doorway. Scott’s been joined not only by Deaton, but by the rest of the pack. Even his father is there, relief and concern warring for ownership of his face.

“Mr. Stilinski, how are you feeling?” Deaton’s smile is small and doesn’t reach his eyes. Stiles distrusts him more every day.

“Weird. Like myself…but not.”

“That’s to be expected. There were some…complications when we tried to remove the Nogitsune from your body.” His only response is to arch an eyebrow, because obviously. Deaton doesn’t continue, which surprises probably nobody by this point. He looks to Scott, who keeps glancing nervously at Stiles and everyone else in the room, mouth opening and closing like he wants to speak but doesn’t quite remember how. There’s an annoyed sigh from the other side of the room and ten heads swivel towards it.

“Scott gave you the bite to save you. They tried, Scott and Lydia, to free you without it, but it didn’t work. They couldn’t find you and the sedative Deaton injected you with was wearing off. The scroll Argent found said the only way to remove the Nogitsune was to change the body, so that’s what we did.”

“So…I’m a werewolf?”

“Not exactly.” It’s said with a grimace, and it leaves Stiles far more worried than anything else. “As far as we can tell, you’re a werefox.”

“So, a Kitsune.”

“Um…not really?” It’s Kira who answers, and Stiles turns his head to look at her. She fidgets as she explains, mouth twisted up at one side and eyes wide. “Kitsune are fox _spirits_ , but not, like, a werefox. We don’t get claws or fangs or anything.”

“Okaaay. What does that mean exactly then? For me?” Nobody will meet his eyes; he can feel his heartbeat picking up in response, panic starting to creep in.

“We’re not sure.”

“You’re pack no matter what.”

Derek and Scott speak simultaneously, glancing at one another, some silent conversation passing with facial expressions that Stiles is too distraught to care about. Derek must win, because he’s the one who speaks again, scowling at Scott before he does.

“You’re pack still, but we don’t know. There’s nothing on werefoxes. Hell, we didn’t even know they were possible until you shifted into your beta form while healing. It’s what you smell like though, so it’s our best guess.”

“We’ll figure it out Stiles; we’ll all be here to help.” Scott moved forward while Derek was speaking, his hand reaching out to land on Stiles’ shoulder, gently squeezing. His throat feels tight and he can smell the worry and nerves pouring off the rest of the pack, his senses quickly becoming overloaded. A sudden clapping of hands draws everyone’s attention to the sheriff, who hadn’t spoken yet.

“Okay, that’s enough for now. Everybody out. Now.” The last is said with enough authority that any hesitation the pack had crumbles and the file out quickly. His father closes the door and then moves towards him.

“Dad…” His voice breaks, hot tears spilling down his face, overwhelmed by everything.

“I know son, I know. Everything’s going to be okay.” There’s no skip to his heartbeat, even though it’s surely a lie, but Stiles grasps at the hope like a drowning man catching the tail end of a rope. It’s a small hope, but right now it’s all he has.


	2. Link to the new series and second work!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, you'll find the link to the second entry in this series below, as well as a link to the series itself so you can subscribe if you'd like to follow it!

[Not Safe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6560203) \- the second entry in my series [The Fox and the Wolf](http://archiveofourown.org/series/444253).

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://jennthereaper.tumblr.com)!


End file.
